Lost
by Spartan007sh
Summary: With the log pose broken the Straw Hats are lost. But what are they going to do when all of them are dying one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **The idea of this fanfiction is my friends idea(boy doesn't that make me look bad for my first one lol)

One Piece belongs to Oda

**Lost**

_It's a quiet day for the Straw Hat crew on their ship, the Thousand Sunny. No wind is blowing and so the crew is taking a little vacation from all their adventures. Especially from the last one at Thriller Bark that was extremely tough because three of them nearly died. But, finally they did manage to get a new nakama and he's a musician to boot. But everyone is doing their own thing. The redheaded navigator Nami is sitting in a lawn chair sunbathing along with their dark haired archaeologist Robin. Brook the skeletal musician is on deck writing new songs. While two boys, one with dark curly hair and a long nose and the other wearing a straw hat with a scar under his left eye are sitting on the edge of the ship fishing. Waiting on their human/reindeer hybrid of a doctor. "Chopper! Hurry up!" Yelled Ussop._

_"Yeah, Chopper! C'mon!" Yelled Luffy as well._

_"Coming!" Yelled Chopper from his infirmary and ran as fast as he could over to the two in his brain point form. Once over there he grabs his fishing rod and joins the two guys. "So what do you guys think were gonna catch today?" He asked._

_"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna catch FOUR sea kings." exclaimed Ussop._

_"Mmmmm. I can already taste the meat." said Luffy drooling. Then he hopped off the ledge and ran off. "Gotta go to the bathroom. You guys can start without me."_

_The two shrugged then started their fishing. The door to the kitchen burst open with Sanji, the smoking blond whose hair covers his left eye, yelling. "NAMI-SWAN! ROBIN-CHWAN! Your snacks are ready!" He then runs over and delicately places the dishes on the table between them._

_"Thank you Sanji-kun." Said Nami._

_"Thank you cook-san." Robin said with a small smile._

_"Anything for you lovely ladies." Sanji bowed._

_"Shut up ero-cook." The green haired swordsman, Zoro, yelled coming down from the crows nest._

_"What did you say marimo?" Sanji turned looking ticked off._

_"Eh? Wanna fight about it?"_

_"Stop it you two! A storm is coming! Get everything ready!" Yelled Nami when her sixth sense kicked in._

_Trusting Nami everybody out side dropped what they were doing to get ready for the storm. Before anybody could get anything done the storm hit. Bringing in huge waves and strong winds. When a huge wave hit the ship from behind it lurched forward. Unfortunately no one heard the window from the crows nest break because of the loud winds and by the time someone saw some of the weights that Zoro uses come falling down. They had landed on top of the all important log pose. Everyone stood in place with their jaws dropped, except Robin who's eyes are wide full of shock. Everyone now wondering how they are going to navigate the Grand Line. The storm disappears as quickly as it came. Franky, the blue haired cyborg exits from his work shop saying. "Wow. That seemed like a SUUUPER storm." When he noticed no one is moving he looks around. "Uhhhh, what's wrong?"_

_"Please tell me you have another one?" Ussop asked with shaking legs looking at Franky._

_"Another one of wh-" That's when he noticed it. The destroyed log pose. " No... I don't have another one."_

_Hearing a long low whistle they all turn around to see Luffy walking towards them. "Did we have one of those crazy storms? Cause I was in the bathroom and whatever made us go forward like that almost made that trip to the bathroom the worst one ever. So what's everyone looking at?"_

_Nami grabbed him by his collar shaking him yelling. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU? YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED THOSE WEIGHTS FROM LANDING ON TOP OF THE LOG POSE!"_

_"I was in the bathroom like I just said and what are you talking about?"_

_Nami pointed towards the bow of the ship. Luffy then noticed the weights where the log pose us to be. "Ohhhh." was all he could say._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Month Later**_

_Nami walked down to the engine room to see what the current situation is. "Hey Franky." She said._

_"Hey." He said looking through barrels._

_"Any more cola to power the ship?"_

_Franky lets out a heavy sigh. "No. All but the the three that are in use are empty."_

_"How long will those last?"_

_"Two days at most."_

_Nami nods. "Okay. Well use them during the day and only if there is no wind then shut them off at night. I'll go tell the others."_

_"Alright... That may extend it to four days."_

_She walks back out to the deck and sees Luffy, Ussop and Chopper laying on the grass looking hungry. Zoro is sitting against the mast sleeping. She figured she would leave the three just laying there for last. The past two months has bee tough, especially the last week when food supplies were getting low. Lunch had to be cut to conserve as much as possible. Also there has been no such luck with finding any islands. One had been spotted, but when they went to go to it they lost sight of it. That's what she hates about the Grand Line. The fact that no matter how good you are you can not navigate it._

_Nami opens the kitchen door and sees Sanji and Robin. Sanji is doing dishes to keep himself busy. Robin is reading a book. Hearing the door open they both look to see who it is. Noticing it's Nami they both give her their attention. "What's the situation?" Sanji asked lighting a cigarette._

_"Not good. The engines only have about four days left at most and if were lucky. How's the food supply?" Nami said with a bit of a depressed look._

_"Short. Gonna have to make even less for it to last longer." He said with a serouis look._

_"Alright. Brooks in the crows nest right?" Nami points outside. They both nod. "Alright, talk to you guys later."_

_"Who knows maybe we might have to use Chopper as the emergency food supply after all." Robin said jokingly._

_Nami laughs a bit before leaving and heads over to the crows nest to tell Brook everything. Walking past the guys outside she hears luffy complaining. "Man I'm more hungry right now than I was after I fought that pigeon bastard."_

_"What!" Ussop yells. "Dude you were sleeping AND eating at the same time after that fight. How can you be that hungry right now."_

_"I have a high motabobilisom."_

_"A what!"_

_"Metabolism. He has a high metabolism." Said Chopper deadpanned._

_"Damn Chopper you look dead." Ussop said looking over at him._

_"I feel dead." He said with a sigh._

_"Hey!" Yelled Nami catching their attention. "Why don't you catch some fish, make youselfs useful. Were running low on food."_

_"Okay." All three of them said slowly getting up and walking to the edge of the ship._

_"Did I hear that right?" Asked Zoro with one eye open awake from his nap._

_"Yep." Nami said walking over to the mast to go up to the crows nest. "We're also running out of fuel. Also Franky says we got about four days worth of fuel if we use it wisely."_

_Zoro nods and goes back to sleep. Nami climbs up to the crows nest to see Brook sitting there looking out a window. "See anything?" She asks sitting next to him._

_"Nothing but ocean my dear but... could I see your panties?"_

_"NO! ... I Should have known." She says with a sigh._

_"Nami-san. Why don't we use Miny Merry or the submersible?" Looking back outside._

_"They don't have Log Pose's on them. So people will just get lost and be in a even worse situation than now."_

_"Ah." Was all Brook could say._

_Nami could tell that Brook was hoping he won't have the same outcome as the last pirate crew he was with. Everyone dead and only him alive. Forever reminded of their deaths. Brook getting up snaps Nami out of her thoughts. She watches him walk over to a little table he carries with him that has his violin and a cup of tea on it, with his sword cane leaning against it. Brook takes a sip of his tea before picking up his violin and playing a song. It was 'Binks Sake'. His favourite, it calms him._

_"Well I'm gonna tell our idiot Captain the situation." Nami said walking out of the crows nest only seeing him nod. Once back on the deck she sees Luffy putting a fish in the aquarium through the hatch on the deck. Robin is now outside on a lawn chair reading. "How many have you guys caught?" Nami asks Luffy._

_"Just the one. We decided we'll fish for the rest of the day." Luffy said without his usual happy tone._

_"Alright. Well just to keep you in the loop we're nearly out of fuel, only have a few days worth left its not just the food thats getting low."_

_Luffy sighs and nods his head. "Alright. I'll tell Chopper and Ussop." He then leaves to tell the others._

_Nami watches them. She sees Chopper hang his head low and Ussop patting his head trying to comfort him. She then grabs her lawn chair and sits next to Robin. "What did we do to deserve this? I mean sure we fought against the World Government, but we're just trying to live out our lives the way we want to."_

_Robin sets her book on her lap. "Well if this is like any other adventure we've had... then I'm sure we'll get out of this one alive." She looks over at Nami and gives a small smile._

_"Yeah... I guess your right." Nami smiles back._


	3. Chapter 3

_**10 Days Later**_

_Everybody is sprawled out on the deck, each of them skinny from the lack of food. Six days ago Franky declared that they were officially drifting. Nobody is talking. Just listening to the sound of the waves, Zoro's snores and Robin flipping a page everyonce in a while. Unable to stand the silence Ussop yells. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Flailing his arms and letting them flop back down._

_"Franky." Chopper whined. "You can build anything can't you? Why not build another Log Pose?"_

_Franky sighed. "Chopper we've been through this before. I don't know how."_

_"Where did you get the one we did have?" Asked Sanji whose hands a shaking slightly._

_"Got the actual Log Pose from a store. The podium it was on I built." Franky said getting up. "I'm going to my workshop."_

_Sanji gets up as well. "I'm gonna start dinner."_

_Nami's sixth sense kicks in telling her a storm is coming. "Storms coming guys." Everybody slowly gets up and go somewhere to get out of the rain. The crew has slowly become less and less rowdy. Luffy, Chopper and Ussop barely run around playing. They mostly play cards. Its also been a long time since Zoro and Sanji had an arguement. Nami hasn't even yelled at anybody. Everyone seems to be completely out of energy._

_After an hour of not doing anything. Sanji then calls everyone in for dinner. Dinner has also become a less boisterous event. Luffy has stopped stealing for the past couple months. Also Brook has stopped eating saying that considering he's already dead he dosn't need food. After everyone sits down Ussop sighs. "Fish...again."_

_" Yeah, well if you don't like it don't eat it! We can devide it between everyone else." Sanji said sitting down._

_"You say that everyday now Ussop." Nami said irritated. "I don't see the point to it anymore."_

_"Well you would think that by now we would have found something other than fish." Ussop said sitting there. "I'm kinda getting sick of it."_

_With that Sanji gets up and walks over to Ussop and takes his plate. He walks over to the counter and cuts it evenly for eight people. Turning around Sanji sees everyone wide eyed. Sanji would never take a plate away and let someone starve. It strongly goes against his morals. Realizing what he did, Sanji walks back to Ussop and gives him his plate back. "Sorry." He mutters and sits back down._

_Everybody has been tense lately. Mainly Sanji because of the withdrawls hes having from lack of cigarettes. After dinner everybody goes to get ready for bed. Brook walks up to Nami and says. "I'll be on watch tonight Nami-san."_

_"Are you sure Brook? That'll be four nights in a row. I'm sure Zoro or Robin even Franky could do it." Nami suggested._

_"No that will be okay. Everybody needs the sleep." Brook said shaking his head. "Besides I'm already dead. It's not like I need sleep."_

_"You said the samething about food. Are you sure that's true?" Nami asked._

_"Nami-san I spent fifty years by myself without any food and I went weeks without sleep at the begining of those fifty years. I'm pretty sure." Brook said._

_"Okay. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight Nami-san."_

_After everybody went to bed, Brook went to the front of the ship. His violin and a cup of tea on the little table. There is another reason why Brook has taken watch for the past few days. Everytime he closes his 'eyes' he sees everyone dead and the ship, Thousand Sunny, as a ghost ship. Followed by his previous crew the Rumbar pirates. Then he remembers his promise to Laboon and how he might not be able to fulfill it. It brings tears to his empty sockets. Everynight he cries. Hoping and praying that they will make it out of this._

_Halfway through his shift Brook hears footsteps. Wiping away the tears he turns around. "Hello?" He asks. No response._

_Figureing the person just didn't hear him and most likely went to the bathroom, Brook turns back to looking out at the ocean and his thoughts. Hearing the fooststeps again, and this time much closer, Brook turns back around. There in front of him stood a shadowy figure. Unable to tell who it is because of the lack of light. "Who are you?" Brook asked._

_The person said nothing. Just stood there stareing at Brook. Before he could say something else the person charged at him. Immeadiatly tackeling Brook over the edge and knocking his top hat off. Before Brook knew what was happening he felt a cold rush over him and he knew he was in the water and the fact that he ate a Devil Fruit he was a hammer now. Brook could do nothing but watch the person swim back to the surface and wait for death to take over him._

_Morning eventually came and everybody got up ready to do nothing once again. Sanji went over to the kitchen to get breakfest ready. Ussop, Chopper, Luffy and Franky were getting ready to play cards. Zoro went up to the crows nest to work out. Nami sat watching the guys play. Robin went to the kitchen to get her coffee._

_Walking back outside Robin looks over to the front of the ship and notices the table Brook uses with a cup of tea and his violin. Realizing she hasn't seen him she walks over to the table. Once there she notices his hat on the floor next to it. She then checks the cup and sees its still full and cold. "Has anyone seen Brook?" She asks, looking around._

_Everyone looks around and all shake their head no. Everyone then gets up and shout his name in hopes of a response. When no response comes they all span out to go look for him. Hearing the crew hallering Brooks name, Sanji comes out of the kitchen and asks. "What's going on?"_

_"Brooks gone missing." Said Luffy. "Where the hell could he go?"_

_"Maybe he fell asleep somewhere." Sanji suggested. "He has been on watch for four days straight. Probably just tired."_

_"Then why was his hat on the floor?" Robin asked walking towards them, pointing towards his hat._

_"What? That doesn't make sense." Sanji said._

_Everybody eventually met back at the front of the ship where his table is. "Any luck?" Nami asked._

_Everybody shakes their head no. Robin looks toward the railing and so does everybody else. The worst coming to their minds._


	4. Chapter 4

_Zoro and Sanji immediately dove into the water to look for Brook. Everyone else stood at railing to shocked of what has happened or just unable to help. "Franky, Ussop why aren't you two helping them?" Nami yells._

_"Oh, uh, sure." Franky says. He takes off his shirt and dives in as well. Shortly after Zoro and Sanji appear. None of them carrying Brook. After catching their breath they dive back down, with Franky coming back up for air._

_Realizing that Ussop is not helping Nami walks over to him and shakes him out of his thoughts. "I said help damn it!"_

_Pushing her off he yells back. "Why don't you do something for once instead of bossing us around!"_

_Nami was about to retaliate when everyone heard Zoro yell up. "Luffy! Help us up. Ero-cook and I are exhausted." Luffy stretches his arm to pull Zoro and Sanji. "Damn... this lack of food.. has made us weaker." Zoro says between breaths_

_"Did you find him? Wheres Brook? What happened?" Luffy asked frantically._

_Sanji shakes his head no looking down. "Franky is still looking though. Zoro and I went pretty far down. Zoro went the farthest but nearly drowned on the way back up. So I had to save his ass."_

_"Oi, help me up." Everyone hears Franky yell. Luffy pulls up Franky as well. But no Brook. Chopper unable to hold back the tears started crying. Nami started to get tears in her eyes too._

_"Where is he? Where's Brook? Where's our Nakama?" Luffy asked again even more frantically._

_Franky looked up at Luffy with tears in his eyes. "Sorry Luffy. We tried our best, but were too weak right now."_

_Luffy then runs to the railing and prepares to jump. Before he could though, arms sprought from the railing and floor and grab hold of Luffy. "Robin! Let go of me! I have to save Brook!"_

_"And get yourself killed Captain-san? No. Besides would Brook-san want that to happen?" Robin said._

_Luffy not listening continues to struggle against the arms. Zoro walks up and puts his hand on Luffys shoulder. Luffy stops and looks at him. "Luffy we all want to save him, but it's too late for that now. Don't think were being heartless. We're all greiving." Zoro says trying his best to calm his Captain._

_Luffy looks over at his crew and they all had tears in their eyes, crying. Once the arms let go of him he fell back to the deck and dropped to his knees and started crying himself._

_Franky gets up puts his shirt back on and says. "I'm gonna go into my workshop and build Brook a coffin."_

_"Good idea. We can put his things in there." Nami said drying her eyes. "Atleast then we can give him some sort of burial."_

_Franky left to his workshop while Nami and Robin went to grab his things. Everyone else just stood there not knowing what to do. Chopper was the first one to speak up. "Why would he do that? Why would he jump? I don't understand."_

_Zoro sat down beside him and gave him a little hug. "I don't know Chopper. Don't know."_

_"Whoa, whoa,whoa. Who said he jumped?" Ussop asked. "For all we know he could have fell."_

_"Do you really believe that Ussop?" Zoro asked. "He was on that ship of his for who knows how long. He probably didn't want a repeat."_

_Franky came up to the grassy deck with a coffin in his hands. He sets it down by the railing. "You guys coming?"_

_Everybody gets up and walks over to the coffin. Robin and Nami not too far with his things. Brook didn't have much but what he did have they put in. They have his violin, tophat, music sheets, what little extra clothes he had, his tea cup and kettle and even the table he carried around. Once everything was in Franky put the lid on and nailed it shut. Everyone just stood there, thinking of the times they had with Brook even though most of that time was spent on the ship stranded. "So... who's gonna give the eulogy?" Asked Franky._

_"The Captain." Zoro said._

_Luffy walked up in front of the coffin and turned to the others. "Brook was an amazing guy. He could always make us laugh with his skull jokes and pervertedness. He was smart and an amazing musician. Able to play any instrument." Through out that Luffy was having a real hard time trying not to break down. He couldn't he was the captain, he had to stay strong. _

_Zoro, Robin and Sanji also stayed strong but it didn't stop the tears. Everyone esle though was letting it all out but doing their best to control it. After the eulogy Luffy picked up the coffin and slowly lowered it down to the water. Everyone went to the edge to watch. Once the coffin was in the water Luffy gave it a little push and whispered a final farewell._

_That night no one was needed for watch because everyone was still up. No one could sleep. Everyone thought it was too quiet. Normally Brook would be playing his violin and everybody would be drinking and dancing and haveing an amazing party. Without Brook the ship felt even more like a ghost ship._


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I would like to give thanks to those who_review._ Really helps with writing. Also I have another fanfic planned after this one. It's about Luffy going with Ace and making a crew instead of starting his own crew. Enjoy the chapter._  
><em>

_It has been a few days since Brooks death and no one is completely over it. No one has spoken to each other, letting the others deal with the sudden loss on their own. That and because no one knows what to say. Everyone is scattered around the ship doing something to occupy themselves. Sanji is in the kitchen, along side Robin, doing dishes and Robin is leaning against the counter waiting for the water, for her coffee, to boil. Sanji puts the last dish away before sighing. "It's hard to believe it. Still feels like a dream."_

_"Mmm. It does." Robin replied._

_"We got to get the crew talking more. Not talking about it and keeping it bottled up can't be good for any of us" Sanji says taking out his last cigarette... just staring at it._

_When the water boiled Robin poured it into her cup. Stirred it a bit before saying. "We could do a group gathering and have everyone tell us how they feel. Get all of their emotions out in the open." She takes a sip from her coffee._

_Sanji brings the cigarette to his mouth nodding his head in agreement, before he could light it he sees Robin collapse to the ground and goes into a violent spasm. Shocked Sanji froze. After a few seconds he composes himself and yells for Chopper. "CHOPPER! CHOPPER GET OVER HERE!"_

_Hearing Sanji yelling Chopper burst through his door in the med-bay and ran into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen he sees Robin on the floor having a spasm. Thinking that another nakama might die he froze. Hearing Sanji scream his name again snapped him out and he goes to run over but falls when there was an explosion. Then another, and another. More explosions kept going off rocking the ship. After they died down Chopper was confused on what to do. He was unsure if they were under attack or not. The explosions sounded like it was on the ship. Should he should check on Robin or everyone else._

_Hearing Ussop yell that the explosion came from inside the ship, Chopper decided to go check Robin._

_After the explosion Luffy and Ussop stood at the stairs leading up to the kitchen not knowing what just happened. "What was that? Are we under attack?" Luffy asked._

_"No. That sounded more like..." Realization came across Ussops face. "That was on the ship!" He then took off to the door leading to Frankys workshop. When he opened the door a big gust of heat blasted him from a fire._

_"Franky!" Luffy yelled and goes to run into the room but is stopped by Ussop._

_"No Luffy!" Ussop said trying his best to hold his captain back. "If you go in there you'll die."_

_"I don't care! I have to save him!"_

_"Lets at least put out the fire." Ussop said pushing Luffy back. Seeing Nami standing behind them he screamed to her. "Help me get water from the kitchen."_

_Nodding she rushes after him with Luffy following behind. When they enter the kitchen they see Chopper and Sanji crying over Robins body. She isn't moving or breathing. Both Ussop and Nami are too shocked to say anything but when Luffy sees the scene he immediately yelled. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"_

_Sanji shook his head and Chopper kept repeating that he was sorry and he couldn't save her tears streaming down his face. Ussop finally snaps out of it saying. "Sorry guys but we still have the fire to deal with and the fact is that Franky is down there and we need to save him."_

_"Ussops right. Sanji-kun we need to start filling up pots with water. Hurry!" Nami says giving out orders._

_Sanji starts moving to get the pots out and asks. "What the hell was that explosion?"_

_"Franky's workshop. Something must have happened." Ussop said filling the first pot. Once he was finished he ran over outside and immediately went to putting out the fire. Took them twenty minutes for them to finally get into and the workshop and pull Franky out...they were too late. All that was left was his charred body. But they moved his body to the med-bay in hopes that Chopper could do some kind of miracle because they couldn't handle another nakamas death. Especially not two in one day. _

_"This can't be a coincidence. Some one else must be on board." Ussop said walking back and forth looking around scanning the ship._

_"But who? We checked the whole ship when Brook..." Sanji stops unable to finish. "There is no one else on board." _

_"Maybe it's that invisible guy from Thriller Bark. Maybe he's come back for revenge."_

_"We don't know that Ussop." Sanji said._

_"Who else could it be? Certainly not one of us." Ussop said walking towards Sanji_

_"Who knows! It could have been you. Considering your more unstable than the rest of us." Sanji said getting in Ussops face._

_"Guys!" Nami yells. "This is not helping. Were all stressed out right now, but don't take it out on each other." The two calm down and walk away from each. A thought came to Nami. "Wheres Zoro?"_

_Everyone looks at Nami and then they all run up to the crows nest. Once there they see Zoro unconscious and his legs under the weights he uses. Luffy immediately lifted the weights off of his legs to see that one is crushed. Sanji and Ussop pick him up carry him down to the deck. Nami was the first down and burst into the med-bay to see Chopper sitting in his chair crying and Robin and Frankys bodies on the ground. Both with a white sheet covering them. "Chopper, Zoro has broken leg."_

_Then Sanji and Ussop bring in Zoros unconscious body and lay him on the table. Chopper walks up to him and inspects his leg. "You guys can wait outside. This is going to take a while."_

_Everyone nods and exits. Once outside they all sat down in various places letting everything that has happened sink in. Emotions well up within everyone and their tears fall. Luffy mumbles whats wrong with me, how could I have let all this happen. After some time they hear Chopper and Zoro arguing. Relief sets in among the crew. It quiets down and Chopper emerges from the med-bay. "Is he alright?" Luffy asked._

_Chopper nods. "Yeah he's alright. Had to sedate him cause he wanted to continue his training. He'll sleep for hours"_

_Sanji sighs. "Stupid marimo. How much did you give him?"_

_"Enough to kill a normal human being three times over. Luckily Zoros not a normal human being. So he will be fine."_

_Everyone nodded their head and headed to their bunks. With all that has happened today everyone was tired, emotions has gotten the best of them._

_Zoro lays there in the medbay in a deep sleep. Little does he know standing in the shadows is a mysterious figure, wielding all three of Zoros swords... unsheathed. _


	6. Chapter 6

_The mysterious figure stands there, in the shadows. Peering over at the body of the bigger man ...the grin gets even wider. __**Shame I couldn't watch that one die**__ the figure thought. __**Must have been a wonderful display of fireworks**__. Looking at the body of the women the grin disappears. __**Didn't know I would have competition. As far as I knew I was the only one aboard.**__ When the door to the med bay suddenly opens the figure quickly ducks into a corner. In comes the little reindeer holding a little white stick. __**Humm a ...Cigarette? Why does he have that? **__The reindeer hops up on his stool and starts to unravel the cigarette. He then takes a few bottles and puts some of each of the contents in the cigarette. Curious ..the figure takes a closer look at the reindeer and notices his eyes are closed. __**Did he poison the women... like he is about to do to the blond? Did being lost at sea and a death of a nakama break his mind? I'll let him go... for now. I can't wait to see the reactions of the others when I tell them who really did it.**__ When the reindeer was done he hopped off the stool and walked out of the med bay with the cigarette in hand._

_Waiting a few minutes to make sure he doesn't come back the figure walks over to the sleeping man. Taking the sword with the white hilt, stabs it into the man's heart right to the hilt. Taking the other two, the figure plunging them deep into his chest. Surprisingly the man opens his eyes and looks directly at the killer. The killer smirks. Zoro gasps trying to say something but instead exhales his final breath. __**I think I'll finish the rest off tomorrow night. I'm getting tired of this whole sneaking around.**_

_The next day everyone is sitting outside on the deck. Everyones quiet...reflective..not talking until around noon when all of a sudden Usopp asked. "Hey Chopper how long is Zoro suppose to be out for? You would think he would be up by now."_

_"He should be up by now. I'm going to go check up on him." Chopper said getting up._

_He walks over the medbay and opens the door. Seeing the swords in Zoros chest , his lifeless body, he froze. Eyes wide... filling with tears. Chopper couldn't even scream. he just dropped to his knees and proceeded to cry. Hearing Chopper cry everyone ran up to him. They all stopped when they see Zoro. Nami covers her mouth and whispers "Nooo."_

_Usopp and Sanji stand there unable to cry anymore. Luffy stands there wide eyed. "Zoro. Zoro." He repeats his name in hopes of a response. "ZORO!" Luffy, falls to his knees and cries. Usopp and Nami pull Luffy and Chopper away while Sanji closes the door. Everyone sits back down at the deck and they let the two cry it out. Sanji takes out his last cigarette and puts it in his mouth. He goes to light when Nami says. "You know Robin said that we would make it out alive. At this rate I'm not so sure about that anymore. We don't even know who is doing this to us."_

_"We can't lose hope." Sanji says, playing with his lighter in hand. "We have to make it out of this alive. We all have our dreams to live out." He says thoughtfully... then slowly lights his cigarette._

_Nami sighs and hangs her head. "Yeah... I guess you're right."_

_Sanji takes a long slow drag of his cigarette, inhaling deeply._

_Hearing Sanji cough, she looks over at him. Sanji is gripping the railing and still continues to cough even harder until he coughs up blood. Frightened Nami calls for Chopper. Now Sanji is on the ground and with every cough comes out more blood. When Chopper gets to them he stands there not knowing what to do. His mind is to clouded from all that has happened but it's too late. Sanji's coughing stops. Everyone stands there not knowing what to do...scared. Shaking Nami slowly checks for a pulse. When she doesn't feel one... the tears come and she screams. Usopp falls to his knees punching the floor._

_Luffy walks away and stops in front of the mast. After a few moments he punches the mast knocking it off. No one says anything having lost all hope of rescue. Turning around in circles "Come on out you bastard! Face us...FACE US!"_


	7. Chapter 7

__**Authors Notes** Here is the final chapter. Feels good to be done. Hope you all enjoyed the story and this chapter. Please review.

_Luffy stands there fuming with rage. Wanting to vent more he walks over to a wall and proceeds to punch holes in it. Everyone stands there looking. Not wanting to get in the way of their_ _angry captain out of respect... until Nami spoke up. "Luffy please. You have to calm down."_

_Luffy stops punching and stands there looking at the ground. "Calm down?" He says in a low whisper. "Calm down? Calm down? How the hell am I suppose to calm down when some bastard is killing our nakama!" he screams._

_"I know it's hard Luffy but we have to get out of this for the others." Nami says calmly. "We have our dreams to complete."_

_Luffy punches the wall again. This time not leaving a hole. He takes a deep breath and then walks over to Sanjis body. Luffy picks him up and walks over to the medbay, setting him down next to Franky and Robin. He walks over to Zoro and pulls out the swords and lays them next to him. He walks out of the medbay and closes the door and whispers goodbye._

_"I think we should get some food. I'm no Sanji, but I might be able to cook up something." Nami said._

_Everyone went in to the kitchen and they all sat down together. It was weird seeing the empty chairs but they did their best to ignore it. After their meal they all sat around doing nothing until sunset when they went to bed. When it was really dark everybody was asleep except Luffy. He couldn't sleep. How could he sleep. Almost his entire crew has been murdered and he has no idea who the killer is. Multiple people they fought in the past went through his mind, but no one came to mind. Maybe the CP9 agents they fought back at Enies Lobby, but they would more likely be more upfront about it. Even though they were suppose to be assassins. There is the invisible guy from Thriller Bark, but he would be too busy trying to kidnap Nami to try and kill everyone. No one came to mind and it was slowly driving him insane. The sound of the door opening snapped Luffy out of his thoughts, looking over he sees that it's just Usopp leaving the room. Luffy goes back to his thoughts of trying to figure out who it is. After a while Usopp didn't return. Worried Luffy jumps out of his bed and runs outside. "Usopp! Usopp where are you?" He yells a bit panicked. Noticing the door open to the kitchen he quickly walks over._

_Nami walks sleeply out of her room yawns rubs her eyes and says. "Luffy keep it down I'm trying to sleep."_

_Nearing the entrance to the kitchen Luffy stops... "Usopp left like an hour ago I'm just-" He stops mid-sentance. Standing there for a few seconds not knowing where this pain was coming from, he begins to shake, he looks down at the knife in his chest. Needing to know...he follows the arm with his eyes looking up into the killers face. Shock and confusion hits his face when he sees..."Usopp...why?"_

_Usopp stands there with a wild looks in his eyes and a evil grin on his face. "I don't know who this Usopp person your talking about and I don't really care." The grin gets wider and he whispers to Luffy "Time to die." Using his other arm he plunges another knife into his chest. Luffy exhails loudly and expells his last breath and falls to the deck in a pool of blood._

_Confused as to whats going on Nami goes to walk over but stops when she sees Luffy fall to the ground. Nami screams and falls to her knees. "LUFFY!"_

_Standing at the entrance of the boys room Chopper is stunned. Having also witness what just happened. Neither of them were not prepared when they saw the killer himself walk out of the kitchen. Both Chopper and Namis eyes go wide, with Chopper repeadtly saying no. "Well, well, well. Looks like there is only the two of you left. Shame this is going to end."_

_"Why are you doing this!" Chopper yelled._

_'Usopp' looked confused. "Why? Thats a good question." He hops over the railing to the deck. "I don't kow. I just have this urge to kill. But it wasn't just me."_

_"Huh? what do you mean?" Nami asked._

_'Usopp' points to Chopper. "Him. He`s killed a couple too."_

_"What?" Both Nami and Chopper said in unison._

_"Yep. The skeleton, the big guy, the swordsman and the straw hat guy right now. They were all me." He said with a grin, then it disappeared. "But! The raven haired women and the blond is his doing!"_

_"H-how? That's not possible. I would never do anything like that!" Chopper said."They were my friends."_

_"Oh, but you did. In your sleep. Last night before I killed the swordsman I saw you walking into the medbay and poisen the blonds cigarette and I don't ever remember killing the other woman, so it must of been you." _

_"I don't believe you. Our nakama would never hurt each other." Nami said. "Just like I don't believe your Usopp."_

_"Whether I'm this Usopp person or not. It doesn't really matter." He said taking out two more knifes. "I'm tried of this small talk. It's time for you two to die." His evil grin returning and running to Nami._

_Before he reaches her Chopper goes into his heavy point and jumps in front of Nami. "I will not let you hurt another of my nakama!" Chopper screams as he throws a punch. 'Usopp' dodges it and goes to slash Chopper but he dives out of the way._

_Nami turns and runs back to her room to grab her clima-tact so she can fight as well. When she gets back she sees Chopper deliever a punch right in 'Usopps' jaw sending him back. Hoping to catch him off guard Nami goes to the front of the ship and goes around the other way to get behind him. Hearing the punches Chopper is giving him and his grunts from being cut by the knives ... she hurries. When she finally gets behind him she can see that Chopper is not doing too well. She charges at 'Usopp' and activates her clima-tac. "Swing Arm!" She swings the electric ball at the end at his head, but he ducks and turns at the same time._

_Now facing her he stabs forward and gets Nami in the gut. Taking the other knife he stabs her in the ribs. Chopper screams no and charges. Punching 'Usopp' in the head knocking him away, Chopper grabs Nami before she falls. "Hang on Nami. I'm gonna take you to the medbay so I can stop the bleeding. That and I'm gonna need a rumble ball to take him on." Nami slouches against Chopper bleeding profusely._

_"Run all you want. You'll only make it more interesting." 'Usopp' said with a chuckle._

_Chopper runs off carring Nami, being careful of her wounds. When he reaches the door and opens it, he is sent flying back as the room explodes in his face. Lying on the deck Chopper feels a sharp pain in his shoulder. Looking over he sees a piece of wood jutting out of him. Pulling that out, he looks for Nami. When he sees her limp body he sees wood pieces all over her body. Hearing a maniacle laugh he looks over at 'Usopp'. "Hahaha! That went better than I expected. So glad I didn't use all the explosives for the big guy."_

_Chopper goes to get up but one of his legs give out. Thats when he noticed the piece of wood going through his thigh. "Damn it. I can't stand. " he cries out in pain. _

_'Usopp' walks over to Namis body and pulls out one of the knifes. Walking over to Chopper he stands there and says "Looks like your out of comission. Too bad for you."_

_Chopper punches his knee, but it wasn't strong enough to do anything. 'Usopp' kicks him in the ribs causing him even more pain. Raising the knife over his head, he plunges it down into the back of Choppers head. 'Usopp' stands there with a triumph look on his face, but that quickly disappears when a feels a sharp pain in his back. Turning around he sees a bloody Nami standing there holding the knife. "Stubborn bitch. Go on finish me. Your already dead."_

_"Fuck you." Was all Nami needed to say when she used up the last of her strength to lunge forward and drive the knife into 'Usopps' heart. They both collapes to the ground in a pool of blood._

* * *

><p>Robin closes the book and looks at the shocked faces of the crew. She smiles. Usopp stammers. "W-w-why was I the killer!"<p>

"Well that was dark." Nami said shaking her head.

"Yohohoho! That nearly made my heart stop! But I don't have have a heart. Skull Joke!" Brook said laughing at himself.

"Why was I the killer?" Usopp asked again.

"What a wonderful tale from Robin-chwan." Sanji said with his visible left eye pulses as a heart.

"Wonderful? We all died!" Usopp said. "I was the killer!... Why was I the killer?"

"Please don't kill us Usopp." Chopper said trying not to cry.

"I'm not going to kill you guys."

"Careful that could be the killer talking." Franky said and snickers.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap." Zoro said getting up and stretching.

"Oi marimo. Complement Robin-chwan on her story." Sanji says.

"Shut up ero-cook and...uhmm yeah good story Robin."

Zoro and Sanji start to argue, while Chopper runs away from Usopp. Franky and Brook laughing at him. Nami yelling at them to stop and Robin sitting there watching it all. Luffy couldn't help but smile at his crews antics. "Good story Robin. You wrote that during the 2 years?"

Robin nodded and said. "Yep. Didn't take too long to write. Already had the characters and setting."

"But why would you write about killing all of us?" Nami asked.

"Bored." Was all Robin said with a smile and a shrug.

Luffy laughed and went to chase after Usopp and Chopper with a huge smile and laughing as he ran.

**A/N **Hope you all enjoyed that ending :) But this isn't the last of me. Soon I will be starting another. It's about Luffy going with Ace to start a pirate crew. So until then happy sailing.


End file.
